


Greater Dad

by DarvianDirk



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Endorsed by the 'making comic relief characters edgy and tortured' club, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lancer is annoying, Rouxls is daddy, Series of One Shots, Swearing, The king is an abusive DICKHEAD, also, fuck him, loosely related, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarvianDirk/pseuds/DarvianDirk
Summary: Kaard may not have been a sire, but that didn't make him any less of a father to the king's brat.  As much as he'd deny it, he cared for the child, and he was really the only one who did.





	Greater Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I l o v e this game, and I think the relationship between Lancer and Rouxls is underrated as FUCK.
> 
> So I shall write about it extensively
> 
> Also, here's a link to the Deltarune discord server for those interested https://discord.gg/pSqKzQT

Deep down, beneath layers of arrogance and diplomacy, hidden between sheets of a carefully created persona, Rouxls was a coward, and he hated himself for it. Cowardice was ever so unseemly, especially on a man of his status.

"Kaard."

The Duke of Puzzles glanced up from his work, standing and sweeping into a low, elegant bow. The king enjoyed that sort of silly show of respect.

"My liege?"

"Where is the boy?"

"The young prince? Well, I supposeth he's off somewhere, enjoyething himself, why dost thou ask?"

Dark, piggish eyes glowed with malice behind the shadow cast by his cowl. Rouxls felt his heart squeeze fearfully, half-jumping out of his chest. The King snarled, his other mouth mimicking the scowl, a wicked gaping pit of teeth that smelled of rot. Rouxls tried to avoid looking at it when he could.

"I need to  _speak_  with him."

A wave on unease clouded the Duke's thoughts.

"Surely the little lorde isn't in any trouble?"

"I don't suppose that's any of your business."

Rouxls paled, lowering his head humbly. _God damn it... What hast that water beetle gonest and donest now?_

"With all due respect, my liege... I'm certain that thou have far too mucheth on thine plateth already. Thou hardly have the time to be off looking for an errant childe..."

The King's silence was not particularly angry. Rouxls took this as a win, and continued.

"Letteth me deal with the Prince. Thou can get back to thine importante businesse, and the Young Lorde will be punished duly."

The King of Spades tipped his head.

"I suppose you are his babysitter."

Rouxls swallowed the anger that particular title evoked in him. "Yes, my Lorde. I know how to deale with the childe." He smiled widely, diplomatically. "I can assure thou that he willst not bothere you againest."

The king hummed.  
  
"Off with you then.  Deal with him, and I shall go back to more important matters."

Roulx couldn't deny the way that made his stomach churn.  Today, at least, he was grateful for the king's negligence.

 

 


End file.
